Koragos The Blue
Name.·• Koragos Nicknames.·• Kor, Kol, Kul, Korall Age.·• 11,369 Gender.·• Male Status.·• Alive. height ;;; A VERY..difficult question. weight ;;; ^ build ;;; hair ;;; None. eyes ;;; Violet Orbs. Ocean Blue. Fel Green. body art ;;; specific features ;;; Near his eye, a long deadly scar came down to the right corner of the mouth, his face could even be considered ugly from all the scars he received in one battle against Lenthalicus (On Azshara). Though, his scars cannot be spotted while in his Mortal form -- His right ear is missing and the left one seems to have been pierced by some sort of Arrow multiple times. His wings seems to look quite young since they have been completely healed previously, the ones before has been shattered and burned by Starfires, Moonfires and Starfalls. clothing style ;;; He usually prefers the blue color type. In his mortal forms that are mages he prefers to wear blue kind of armor, Either Silver Covenant Armor (Which suites him quite well) Or his own armor that he purchased from a tailor. picture(s) ;;; Koragos' Dragon Form imghttp://i386.photobucket.com/albums/oo301/Malfarion/Dragons.jpg/img Koragos' High Elven form of Kularn imghttp://i386.photobucket.com/albums/oo301/Malfarion/Kularn.jpg/img Koragos' Blood Elven form of Korun imghttp://i386.photobucket.com/albums/oo301/Malfarion/Korun.jpg/img Koragos' Human Form of Kolam imghttp://i386.photobucket.com/albums/oo301/Malfarion/Kolam.jpg/img overall physical description +-- likes``~ He likes the ocean view and the wind threw his face when flying, he has a habit for grabbing every book he could find and learn about it's hidden knowledge. He as well has some affection for Elves. dislikes``~ He hates with all his soul darkness, wherever it may be found. Darkness, did it not corrupt him and force him to do devilish things? He mistrusts Rogues and the like, he will face a Mage, Archmage, Wizard or Sorceress and try to act like an equal, even though he isn't the best at being "polite" to those who do not show respect. strengths``~ He, like all the blues carve for Knowledge of Arcane mastery, he is quite adept at Arcanestorms, Frost Bolts, Greater Fireball, and Flame Explosion. weaknesses``~ (I will not state here, figure it out!) habits/quirks``~ Like I said in Metlen's profile..I am unsure what is a Quirk. Habits; roaming Silvermoon even though for months has he seen the same buildings over and over again, he felt like home there. He as well much searches in ruins to salvage books to improve his knowledge. fears``~ (Will not state here) dreams``~ (will not state here) goals``~ (will not state here) secrets``~ (Will not state here) overall personality description +-- (¯`mother·._ Urayagosa (¯`father·._ Caerogos (¯`close siblings·._ Hjargos, clutch brothers and sisters. (¯`others·._ Many he met in the last decades. history +-- b Name: Koragos (Kolam/Korun in Human and Blood Elf Forms) Last Name: Gos'aru Title: (If you have one): Formerly, Archmage The Bane of Spellcasters, latterly, Archmage, The Exiled Dragon, The Mad One, Currently, Archmage. Faction: Unfriendly/Neutral to all factions. Race: Dragon (Blue) Character Description (As in, eye color, scars, etc.): Koragos Gos'aru has many, many, nay, thousands of scars upon his face, little holes are in his leather, which surely took him years to regenerate, surely every little piece of leather was blasted away, or melted. Or burnt. A Giant scar, that no matter in which form, is shown -- Is in the eye, bottom of it goes down to the lower right lip (Right eye). His left ear is missing as well Character Background (History, in other words): I'll just make you a story like I did with Metlen..No way to put this -all- in 6-7 lines -- I am telling 1/6 of the Story, just the layout I am saying -- Those who ask what happened to him ICly you can find out. Just keeping this guy's history a more secret. Chapter 1: Prologue iKoragos in his early life, was the son of Urayagosa and Caerogos. He and his brother, Hjargos where the prime children as well as twins of the former and the former's latter. Early in his life, he grew up as a close friend with Hjargos (Nick: Hjar / Jar) as well as Cayaragosa. (Nick: Cay / Cayar / Caya) as well as Joragastrasz (Nick: Jor) In his early life, he was as arrogant as the rest of his Dragonflight.. "The Night Elvesss take what is not theirs, Joragastrasz." Said a Blue sitting on a large rock, somewhere in a gigantic cavern, in front of him was an illusion-like mirror, with a face of a Red Dragon, presumably the age of a young Mature Dragon. The blue was as well about the same age. The face did not move, but a voice entered the mind of the blue. "We know so well, Koragos. The Night Elves take what is not theirs, as said many times by the other Dragonflights, as well as Neltharion. We shall all act if commanded by our Mistress, Alexstrasza." Koragos nodded. "So too, would we act if commanded by our Master, Malygos.." The Red nodded. "It is good that you understand, brother." And the mirror vanished. Koragos went to a small stream, as he licked from the waters he muttered. "Foolish Night elves..." Yet, as Koragos departed his sanctum, he flew in the air, hovering a few good miles from Suramar, silently eying the Night Elven Race. After a few good hours, he sat, perched atop a mountain, eying the Well of Eternity. A Hovering maelstrom flew over it, and he could well sense great magics being foolishly played inside Zin-Azshari, he would bet his life at least five others sat here, pondering the same. He should return to the Chamber of Blues, nicked many times "The Nexus". He sighed as he flew, heading to Northern Kalimdor. "It would be good to see Jar and Caya again, indeed.." Meanwhile, in one of the hills around the Nexus, Cayaragosa and Hjargos. The former said to the latter. "What do you think of your brother, Jar?" Jar barely responded. "He is a good one, but he thinks himself an Elder yet, he's but a young Adult, like the rest of us...While he runs around the Well of Eternity, bsome/b of us are trying to help the Blue Dragonflight in the upcoming chaos. Caya sighed. Yet another growing distance between the Twins, she quickly changed the subject. And so they talked, until Koragos finally arrived. Later in the Night, all three hunted down a good pair of animals to feast upon, the twins talked little, occasionally throwing a response to a question laid by Caya, but otherwise, Nothing. "Blue!" The voice was so loud that he could swear it was screaming inside his ear, he yelled in mid-flight near the ground. "WH---What--?!" He then eyed, a Black female Dragon just sat atop one of the large rocks. "Your Master has has recalled every one of you to The Home Cavern of the Reds! All the Dragonflights are to be assembled there," She must've saw that he was heading the -other- way. And then, he recognized her. He could not remember her name, but he knew who she was well enough, a good friend of Hjargos, a certain necessary evil to Koragos. He nodded silently, and turned in a "U" towards the Home Caverns of the Reds. Chapter 2: Doomsday Has Come! Hours later, he flew with Hjargos and Cayaragosa after the rest of the Dragonflights, he still felt horrible at what was revealed to them a few minutes ago -- Demonic beings have begun attacking the Night Elven Settlements out of nowhere, great flying horrors and creatures out of Nightmare, they where all ordered to assist the Mortal Races in the fight against them, he snorted at Hjargos "Why do they bring us all? No civilization, creatures, or any race could even match our might! Let alone beat us!" He grinned, this would be a good exercise. And then, after he flew over the hill, did he almost fall into it as he stopped flapping his wings, he quickly re-flapped, but eyed in horror. Giant horrors roared into the Night Elves. Their numbers where -endless- goat-like beings with giant tails filled with iron and almost naked with gem-like orbs and dark green skin, some black-blue. From the skies fell burning rocks that literally killed dozens, and from the pit, rose flaming boulders that charged through the Night Elven Ranks. Creatures very similar to the goat-like ones flew in the air, just they had wings. They had burning blade and molten armor, as they fell towards the ground, they cut limbs, heads, and devoured the blood of them. This wasn't a Battle. This was buMadness/b/u. /b "In the name of the Five!" He roared as they all went to the Battlefield, the Greens begun assaulting the minds of the Goat-like beings, Spellcasters for sure as the Bronze send showers of sands that froze dozens of horned orange-like beings filled with Metal plate armor. The Blues begun assaulting them with magical attacks, vampiric beings with horns and wings send showers of dark bolts into one Blue, he fell to the ground, killing dozens of Night Elves and scattering part of the line. "We must hold together!" And then, from nowhere came a shot into the ground, thousands of Demons died. "The Dragon Soul is at last put into motion!" He yelled, and continued his assault "We have them on the r---" and then a spear impaled his chest, he gasped. Followed by his entire vision fading into a Black Bolt, he crashed behind the night elven lines, laying still. He eyed the Blues, but he could not locate Hjargos, Joragastrasz or Cayaragosa. And then, he thought he died and went into the beyond as -every- Dragon flight lay still as death, the scene was frozen as The Dragonblight east of their Lair in Coldarra. Then, from nowhere came a Red Juggernaut which plummeted into Neltharion. "Wh--what..is he..doing!?" As he detected, the Soul -- No, it could not be! It -- was keeping the Dragonflights secured, after a few moment's battle, he saw as the Dragonflights recovered as Neltharion lost control. He begun rising, trying to aid his brothers..followed by Gray Light..with shock, he saw Malygos fly in the air, roaring over the clouds, over the heavens and finally over the horizon..Vanishing..But a different fate lay in the hands of his Flight -- As every one shriveled, and fell into a husk as if a Felbeast drained them, one after one they either melted or became a husk, or vanished into dust -- "NO!" He gasped trying to spread his wings and then something gripped his neck, and he flew in the air, barely seen, he saw Hjargos "B-Brother!" He gasped. "Wh--Where is Caya?!" He knew she wasn't there, she -had- to be here somewhere..right? He gasped as his brother finally let go of his neck, and yelled to his twin. "Neltharion---He--He--Betrayed--Us all!" Hjargos snapped at his twin. "-Of course- he betrayed us all! We must find Cayaragosa! She was here somewhere right before we attacked Neltharion!..Wait, where are the Blacks, then?" And then, they saw. A Few remaining Blue dragons where fighting against Dozens of blacks, right as they entered a Blue's head rolled away, his body collapsing in a crash to the ground, blood and gore spilling over the ruined Battlefield. "There!" They pointed at a young Female Blue and a Female Black. "That's Yarthaxia!" Hjargos growled, and roared -- In mid-flight, a Wyrm-Black hit him full in the chest, he roared as the two went rolling in the skies, raining blows. He could do nothing for his twin, as he flew as hard as he could to help Caya. Chapter 3: The Start of Corruption "So..It seems your fools arrived, eh?" Mocked Yarthaxia. "Just when things where getting better!" She flew and gripped her in the neck, and tore at her wings, clawing. "YOU!" Yelled a voice behind her. "Deal with someone who can handle a whore like yourself!" Koragos roared at Yarthaxia. She shrugged, and then crushed with all her might at her neck, he heard a gasp from Cayaragosa -- Followed by a loud crack that shattered his spirit, as she threw the corpse of Cayaragosa away. "Oops?" She laughed darkly, the bloodied corpse fell in a heap next to her. Still voice full of amusement. "Did you really think--?" She could not find Koragos. "Hello." He said behind her, before she could turn, he gripped her in the neck, but unlike her, he would not give her a clean death. He wanted her to suffer most horribly, as he with his claws tore -out- her eyes, he snapped at her hands, with a kick she hit him full in the stomach, all the wind out of him. He roared in defiance and rolled away from a tail-swipe, and then with a snap, he gripped her throat with his teeth, and pressed, a few moments later, he severed her head. He fell to the ground, eying both corpses, he saw Hjargos recover, barely conscious. He failed his brother, and failed his friend, he eyed the corpse, and as tears fell from his eyes, he spread his wings wide, and flew away from Hjargos, the corpse of his best friend, and the corpse of the bitch who killed her and a rabid dog of a father of hers that killed his brothers and sisters. One final time, he roared as he flew East, as he saw great waves coming from everywhere, he was forced to fly south-eastern of Kalimdor, where he landed in a Jungle. There, he saw when he woke up from unconsciousness, A New Sea arrived, he could not see anything below...Death and Decay was everywhere. "I..failed." Was all he said, before he departed. Chapter 4: A Meeting with Metlen Decades, Centuries, Milena later, he found himself in Booty Bay, brooding as always. He wore now the guise he named "Kolam". The Voice of Malygos ever present...Or he presumed it was Malygos, his thought say it was. "I see him.." he said in his mind as a cowled man entered, he wore although a belt of Stormwind, Kolam (Koragos) Could clearly see threw silent spells the face below. "Yes..this is the one." He silently departed the Tavern after a few minutes, the Man followed him, just turned to the Gryphon Aviary. Kolam steered after him, and purchased a Gryphon Ride to Stormwind a few minutes after him. As he flew in The Lower Stranglethorn, he caught eye of a platoon of Soldiers, defiantly Humans, a gnome and the rest where humans, the golden-plated one was Female, surely the leader, he stopped short and descended. "Greetings, I come seeking of a Human Knight that surely came by not long ago." After a quick conversation, the leader shrugged and had no idea who he was talking about, he growled, and continued his journey. A week later, he found him -- Two of the Warriors from the Platoon where near him, and he was at the docks of Lakeshire. "Pitiful liars..I will have their throats in my gullet..after I swallow them whole." He growled ,careless of the Humans -- He transformed, the sheer weight crushing the Gryphon's back, who flew into the ground, followed by a thud and a crack of bones. He descended, as he saw him recognizing him, he didn't have one step, much less turn around before Koragos gripped him, and crushed into the Port -- Quickly re-flying upwards, his red-eyes and sheer strength of the claw was too much for the Human, who rapidly entered unconsciousness..Koragos' Eyes where for a moment not red. He eyed him. "You shall not go to the Plaguelandsssss..Mortal..." And then, he saw the Human fall unconscious. "What is..controlling me?" He didn't much care, since the loss of his best friends, the vanishment of Jor and the death of his Twin, he cared little, he placed the Human near Booty Bay, and flew off. In the past months, he made a guise of a -Blood- elf he named "Korun" more of a Battle-mage then a Mage. He slowly begun to know Mortals he was fascinated about, including a Female Blue he met and her Dragonsworn. The leader of the Blood Knights, after a few months, he has investigated a Caravan wreckage in Elwynn filled with -Blood- Elves, the story yet remains a mystery, a surviving young Blood Elf no more then 7 years old in human years (Currently suppose to be at least 14 - 16 in Human Years if not more). One day, he gripped a stone obelisk with the Mark of the Scourge, yet he knew the Scourge and it's dark marks like the back of his hand, he seems to see only the sign of his Dragonflight. "Yes.." He eyed the glow, a face of a Human with great scars. The face of the Human, below it was said in Old Draconic. "Sorrowbringer". next to him where other Elven faces and an Orc, it was glowing, and then fading, repeating. The face of Metlen the Sorrowbringer was never ceasing Glowing. He knew what must be done, he departed Silvermoon, and transformed -- He flew to Stranglethorn, he had much work to do. Chapter 5: A Meeting with Ursoc A lone Warrior, clad in full Paladin armor walked around Booty Bay, still uncertain of what has happened. His master, Eagle was dead. Everyone he knew was dead and he now, walked alone in Stranglethorn, trying to carry the Legacy of his leader. He was taken aback by a surprising great roar, he gripped the twin swords, one had fiery lightning around it, he from a Shaman it was enhanced by their power, the other seems to be burning -- A Single Essence of Blackrock mountain would do the trick. But now, he raised them in defense, at what could only be a gigantic creature, long reptilian visage and a wicked Tail, great crimson-red eyes that ever saw Fury. Sharp fangs and teeth as well as crystal-like nails, other crystals jutted from his back, face, and other parts. "Ah..I found you at last, Mortal." Ursoc raised both, and uttered a Battle cry, he knew he cannot flee, but he could find a way toe scape if he combated---"UURRRRK, Grom'ga kagh kil'ilz..UURRNNGH.." he gasped as a crystal-like fang jutted from his back, he was completely impaled, he dropped both swords and fell to his knees. "By..the Horde.." And fell to the ground, unmoving. Koragos roared in satisfaction and gripped the corpse, and flew off back to Quel'thalas. Later he landed near the Obelisks, and placed the corpse, he then gripped with both claws the Obelisk-like statue in northern Ghostlands. "Yesss..." And as he slowly drained the energies, they entered Ursoc The Fury's body. He nodded in satisfaction, soon, this "Ursoc" (Written in Orcish below the now-fully-glowing rune of Ursoc's face upon the Scourge Tablet) would know the might of the Dragonflight unresting upon his soul. But yet, Koragos was blind. Chapter 6: Death After a great roaring against the one he knew as Celys and her dragonsworn, Aurorria, he flew off to Kalimdor, he specifically searched for something in Hyjal. He gripped the tablet, keeping it close in his claws. Unsurprisingly, this Blue followed him all-too-quickly, he fought savagely at Hyjal. But where Magics and Flames failed, only might worked. But he was a Mage, he was no Warrior. And his opponent was good at the latter. He fell to the ground, growling as the Crimson from his eyes vanished, he eyed the tablet, his body was full of blood. "Ssssoo be it.." he said in Draconic. "Death to you, fools of the Scourge!" And crashed the Tablet into the ground, it cracked and all the shards flew away, he gasped, and begun without wanting to Transforming.."I.." He thought of how he would end, like his brother and friend. How he would now end by simple trickery of the SCOURGE! He explained what has happened to his former Opponent, but as he drew his last breathe, a Druid that was watching did something he did not, in any form, any way, in any part of his Corrupted Soul, like. Perhaps they didn't know if they want to -resurrect- him, they must keep his Soul in the mortal realm -- Or close it, somewhere close to the Emerald Dream. Chapter 7: Morturas & The Ghost He stood in Silvermoon Tavern, eying the Blood elves, and half-hissed half-whispered, as Korun The Ghost growled. "Did I want such suffering? Did I wish to kill these humble creatures? Why do I have such affection to Elves! They killed my entire Flight so long ago.." he sighed, and departed the Inn. He met a Priest along with an Undead Warlock, they introduced him inside the Inn, somehow the Priest (Surely Shadow) could see him, and of course the Undead Warlock could see him. They explained to make this place a better place, the uncorrupted fools no longer here, he gladly agreed, but he was so, so very blind. They teleported to Duskwood, there he sat in the ruins of an Inn in the south-western part, he eyed the one he learned names "Morturas" As he learned, he could feel himself -- He -can- transform..since he can be seen in the Mortal realm..he -can- touch the Mortal Things. He grinned in satisfaction. He learned that this Morturas was powerful, extremely so. He was weak like a Drake right now. So, he'll just have to do this the 'easy' way. He learns that they wish to destroy The Silvermoon Council, replace their leaders for uncorrupted fools. But he understood the only corrupted are -them- As he departed the Inn, he transformed silently.. And with a mighty swipe worth of Koragos, he smashed into the tavern, he heard screams from inside as they jumped out of the hallway, right before the entire building toppled upon itself. "What -- Even better!" Morturas raised his hand, he knew what he wished to do! And quickly opened his maw, arctic waves flew to Morturas, he leaped away, as an Undead, he was one of the swiftest. One by one, they slowly channeled Dark Energies whenever they could, he could barely concentrate, he couldn't think. Only move. Now, he did not fight anymore, all three raised hands, channeling the energies into the hapless Spirit.. He was a Slave of Corruption, a Hound of the Darkness, for a long time, has he served Morturas..until unexpectedly, he was revived..And found himself in Hyjal, giving thanks to the Druid, he raised both wings, and headed To Silvermoon -- He was free. After a time, he was more as Kolam rather then Korun, he still visited the Dragonsworn and Blue, but not as much as before. Now, he found himself heading to Raven Hill.. Chapter 8: The Nightmare Invades! "The Nightmare loose, dozens of Druids corrupted, Dragons and more annihilating Everything.." He finally reached the meeting, where an Eredar and many other Demons lay, as well as five Druids. He grinned, but then a Corrupted Druid came to him, he was certain she was, however. After a quick conversation he learned that she was not corrupted, but disguised as. He finally knew the time was right as the Eredar and many have departed, and faced the Nightmare Druids. He would want this quick, so no need for Fancy spells. He fully transformed, and begun channeling a Fireball... And to his surprise, all four Druids too, transformed. A Giant, corrupted one, surely a Green with no pupils whatsoever, the other was smaller, a good few Milena younger, but he was swifter, he would surely be the harder opponent. And next to him was a Nether Dragon -- How did a Nether dragon pass their defenses, remains a mystery, even until Today. "Hello, Blue." said the one he later learned was named Lenthalicus. "Have we a new recruit?" Mocked the one he will later know as Jaspen. He growled, and the finished the fireball, throwing it straight into Jaspen's face. She eyed him in surprise, and raised a barrier, the Fireball pierced here and there, burning scales. But she kept the Shield alive, to halt the giant Fireball. Meanwhile, he used his wings to leap at Lenthalicus, clawing and raking as they exchanged blows. Both raised into the air, throwing massive spells at each other, and so continued the great battle for hours...Until. "Uuungh!" He was now Kolam, below the foot of the giant Lenthalicus, Ondornaku (The Nether dragon) and Jaspen where distracted, now he felt healing energies course through him, there, sat a Night Elf. He pondered why a poor fool like her would help him. But it didn't matter. His energy was being restored, next to her was a Human as well as another one, one was surely a Mage the other either a Battle-priest or a Paladin, he bet'd the Latter. "FEEL THE WRATH OF A THOUSAND SCREAMS, THEN!" He transformed as he used a barrier to throw Lenthalicus' claw away, he became off-balanced while Koragos fully transformed, he leaped to the Night elf and two humans, and gripped each in every claw and flew as fast as he could to Elwynn.. Later there, he learned that the Druid's name was Whinniesper and the human Mage took him to the tower where there, Kolam slowly healed. The Paladin though departed and once he was in the Inn, as he thought still why would Mortals assist him so, the Druidess came to him and whispered. "When was the last time a Blue returned a favor to a Green?" All doubt melted away, replaced by new ones, he nodded, not even glancing, and walked away to Stormwind. Chapter 9: Lenthalicus "Where is HE?!" He smashed the table into four pieces, a few moments later with four quick spells he restored the Table, he searched the maps. "Where is he! Where is that blasted CORRUPTED GREEN!?" He didn't care of Madnesses right now, he -had- to find this "Lenthalicus"! "Surely, surely he and their leader is near the Main Dome of The Twilight Grove! Surely!" As he departed, he came to that very grove.. "Where is--" He was interrupted by a voice inside the Dome, three Night elves filled his view. "So the little fool didn't have enough ,did he?" Said the lead female Night elf. They where right behind the barrier. "We invited you come, a few more steps and you can cut my throat.." He growled at her and was prepared to charge through -- But he knew he would get corrupted if he did, he stayed his ground. Once there, he was somehow found by Whinniesper and that Mage. As they tried to stop him from the so-eagering entering the Dome..finally, he flew inside -- And beheld that indeed they -did- Invite him, he crashed into Lenthalicus, fighting him as they reached the Grove. "I would like to know the name of my opponent!" yelled Lenthalicus "You shall know me as you rBane, Koragos ! YOU WILL DIE!" HE roared as he sent flames spinning towards him, as the battle continued. Lenthalicus finally growled, and then Koragos begun to feel the Nightmare assaulting him from all sides, and srpead his wings wide. "YOU..WILL...PAY!" He yelled even though he forgot to help his -other- companion, he flew into the air, trying to get outside..at the last second, he did. A Few days later, he returned to the site of the event. "LENTHALICUS!" He yelled, his madness surely evident. A few moments later..Lenthalicus filled his view. "You called?" Koragos gasped, he almost came out of nowhere, and was taken aback as he flew into the air into the mountainside, and made a giant hole, he crashed slowly into the ground. After great combat, Koragos was pinned at the floor, Lenthalicus sent slash after slash, as he tried then to snap at Koragos' head, he created a giant scar from his sharp fangs of teeth from the eye to the lower lip, Kolam roared angrily, and continued brawling Lenthalicus. Finally, he was pinned to the earth, his head was dragged towards the Barrier while Ondornaku -recently arrived Nether Drake -- begun channeling spells to scramble his mind, so that he wouldn't call a Transportation spell. as he was being dragged, he refused to give up, Lenthalicus did first- - instead gripped is tail, and pushed it -inside- the dome, he shrieked as all the Nightmare assaulted his tail, and then sent an instant-cast fire spell against Ondornoku, stunning him, he quickly gripped the energy around him, harnessing it to a Transportation spell.. Ondornoku recovered too fast, Koragos' was forced to quicken his transportation spell, and was throw half-inside the mountain, away from The Grove. He eyed the trees, calling them for help for everyone he knew, be it Celys, Aurorria, Esarus, Whinniesper, Arashi, whoever..He just needed help before Lenthalicus and Ondornoku will finish him off.. To his complete luck, it seems the -Trees- could send words to others, and his words reached Moonglade, immediately the Defenders sprung into action, heading to Duskwood, he was recovered and teleported to Stone Cairn Lake, where there, his injuries where healed.. "My spirit..is shattered." He growled angrily as they tried to still him to continue healing. "I..have failed in my task to -destroy- Lenthalicus.." He departed after they finished, knowing his end has arrived. Chapter 10: Vengeance Is not Justice. Later, he gasped as they -DARED- not to mention thought, and SUCCEEDED in curing Lenthalicus of the Nightmare -- Now he'll never get his revenge! NEVER! "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He smashed his fist against a rock, careless as blood fell from the foolish wound, and headed to Moonglade, while designing the perfect Night Elven guise. As he drew the Recently-cured Lenthalicus out, he fought at him, later, Arrevu, a Bronze arrived along with Celys, he was outnumbered, but nevertheless, Arrevu still succeeded in freezing him in time, despite he was attacked by a full-scale Arcanestorm. Finally, Koragos gave up, slowly, he realized what is going on..How could he, he remembered now how Jar, Caya and Jor where everything against what he is now..He saw himself like Deathwing, mad, dark, and blood-hungry..He gave up every will, his very essence fading as he scrambled, finally after much consideration, they removed the Freezing Time Spell, he scrambled as his vision was white and blur as everything he was was draining away.. And so, he was now Kolam, ever present in Moonglade and Unfriendly to every Night Elf. After some time, right before the Nexus War, he received rumors that chilled him. He had nothing in this world, he fled and headed into the Dragonblight, in Self-exile. It was fortunate perhaps that right after it started The Nexus War, he would've been killed anyway, and so Koragos has delved in madness for more then 15 years..he missed The Age of Dragons, and now, he saw daily the corpses of Magnataurs, now his favorite meal, he was forced to -feed- on Carrion Beards..He had rejected everything once of Life..and now, Life has rejected everything about Koragos.. Chapter 11: Koragos The Exile. A few weeks later, after a terrible discussion with a Blood elf in Silvermoon, he felt broken, and went to Northrend, and to the Dragonblight in search..To his horror, when he arrived a War just started -- The Nexus War. He could not dare return now toe ither Kalimdor or Eastern Kingdoms, he was for fifteen years, bound to The Dragonblight. As the years passed, he went into a terrible madness of a sort (Yeah, again, he's a pro at it)-- There, after a time, he has regained his senses by the aid of others, and has returned to be more comfortable as Korun in Silvermoon. A few weeks later, he was announced as the Ambassador of Silvermoon City, offered by Silvermoon, after raging discussion in Stormwind, they have betrayed him, locking him in THe Stormwind Vault for a week, before he managed to atlast when Nareakasz visited him, to etner Dragonform and blast apart The Vault. He cared not if the Demons destroyed Stormwind, for they surely have made some sort of Barricade inside the Vault to fend off Stormwind, he has begun sensing some odd darkness.. In Silvermoon..he was struck down by a great sense of Evil coming from the south he could hold it no longer! -- He left Quel'thalas to Silverpine Forest, there he battled one he knew as Katina, a female Blood elf, and an arrogant paladin, they have all fled from the might of one he will later know as Grim and Celeinus -- In that time, Koragos has been struck down along with Grim -- The Darkness he sensed ,yet he couldn't locate -- Now, he lies unconscious in Fenris Keep, unaware of what's happening around him.. Chapter 12: Demoness. He awoke in the Abandoned keep a day later, wandering around the tower, finding none in it's residence, he perked an eyebrow, wondering, and departed from the abandoned keep. "Aralor! Where is She!?" He ran beside Aralor in the Dead Scar, and was crashed towards a tree as his own chest plate was being crushed, and shrieked, trying to battle through the spell. How they got into this, well, it was a long story. It began with that was wandering around Silvermoon -- as usual -- And headed towards the tavern, he sat down, a person named Aralor (Pardon me if I mispelled it). He eyed behind him at a young blood elf girl, presumably very young, even a child, on the barrel of Ale, shrugged, and returned to his drink. He heard a thump behind him, and saw that the girl was unconscious, and a few moments later, he eyed became fiery red and a few minutes later, Aralor and himself found themselves running to the entrance of Silvermoon City, the girl-like demon was running on all fours from them. "Aralor! Hurry! -- No, no, Split up! Yes, yes, keep a mind link!" As they ran in Eversong Woods, after a fruitless search, he found his prey. He was smashed against a tree and fell to the floor, "Aralor! She's somewhere here -- Where Is she? His question was answered as his chest was being crushed by an unseen chest, he immediately cursed, and entered Dragonform, the girl was on the branch, caught completely unaware, and fled. "Hurry, hurry!" Both ran after the demoness back into Silvermoon City, as she entered the bazaar, she crumbled and fell to the floor, he eyes returning Green. "Chain her immediately! Bring her to Tzai at once!" A Blood elf Inquisitor came by, along with an Undead, behind him was another person, he shrugged. "This child is a demon!" He yelled at the person behind him, which he caught the face and recognized Arktheras. "This child she calls 'Illnaeth' will be chained and brought to The Court of the Sun for furhter questioning! That may be that her -FATHER- is a Demon!" Arktheras shook his head, nad hte Undead went to the child." You fine?" Korun growled. "I told you! S--" The Blood elf inquisitor cut him off. "Now, I don't like this. To the Court of the Sun!" Later, he was accused of being 'Erretic' (Or wahtever it's called..Eccetric? Eh, forgot) Chapter 13: Inquisitors. He was brought and talked with Menow, and the latter talked with Tzai with important matters. While Korun himself went to heal his hand in The Blood Knight's Sanctum. While they where waiting for Tzai to finish, Kanylia sighed, on the staircase, Aralor leaned back on the wall, impatient and Fugue was walking in circles with Korun, muttering. "HEALER! WE NEED A HEALER!" Came a roar from the northern Farstrider Square, and all of them (Kanylia, Fugue, Korun and Aralor) charged back to the Court of the Sun, to behold the corpse of the Inquisitor, his head imploded. "What happened?! -- You mad-men! I'll kill you all!" Came from behind them th voice of Menow. After a fruitful discussion between them, it appeared that none of them killed Baralor, Bralor, or whatever he's called. Chapter 14: U'cun. The days passed, and Korun begun scratching at the walls of the Twisting Nether, beggining to grow cold. He appeared in the Council chamber, eying the nine members of the Tirisfal, the discussions where the same -- Who will be the Guardian. The guardian later was chosen as Demetri. "And so we sh--" Tyler's voice was cut off as the door shattered, revealing a monstrosity. "Merciful--" He raised his hands, arcane energies dancing in the air and Korun sprang into action as well, raising his fingertips--- He never got the chance, the entire balcony he stood on crumbled as he flew in the air and smsahed to the floor, both legs broken as he groaned in pain. "Yessss.." Korun gasped. "I know you.." The monstrosity grinned. "U'CUN!" He tried to crawl away, but Nightmarish tentacles grabbed him as he flew in the air roaring as he was shoved up, right, left, down as he was tossed like a rag doll in the air. Then came a sudden flash of light straight in the back of the God of Nightmare, it growled and eyed the Titan avatar of Aggramar, Tyler roared as he unleashed spells upon spells as Tarinath shielded Korun from the nightmarish desires..But he was already abit effected, as Korun fell to teh floor, he tasted doubt. His injuries were healed..But nothing could heal his corrupted soul. Chapter 15: The Death of Koragos, and the era of Va'raun. Weeks later, Korun was walking in circles in the new Hall of the Tirisfal, muttering. He was interrupted by the shattered door as it burst into falmes and fell to the ground in a crisp. "Ah, dear Korun." Said the creature of the God of--No..that wasn't the God of Nightmare..that was a blood elf! "Who..what.." Managed Korun, before the Blood elf grinned. "You taste it, do you not? You carve for it..Power...do you not want to see Quel'Thalas avenged? To see it in peace? That fool Tzai cannot be trusted..But you.." He grinned again. "Join me, and you can taste power forever. You can lead SIlvermoon to glory, with Tzai's doom, Malygos' death, you will know power incarnate!" "No.." Korun paled, and tried to send -anyone- help, he begun tasting it, the lust for power.. Tzai, in far Quel'Thalas, picked it up immediately, and rushed to Tirisfal Glades, all by himself, to search for Korun's location. After a large conversation, the doors were breeched by Tzai. "U'cun!" He yelled, and of left to Korun appeared once again the Avatar of Aggramath, Tarinath. "I..." Managed Korun, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, eying the battle between U'cun, Tzai and Tarinath, Tzai was on U'cun and U'cun was on the wall, Korun groaned. Korun was being pulled by two forces a few second slater, Tzai was grabbing him by the legs and U'cun using the nightmarish energies to force Korun to a portal to Uldaman. "GRAAAAAAAAH!!!" Korun shrieked from pain as U'cun forced Tzai to release, and Korun vanished into the portal. Tzai raised his hand and energies raced towards U'cun and he shrieked, and raised his palm, and impaled Tzai fully. Tzai raised his hand and drained and forced the energy out of U'cun, whom shrieked. "Suck..on..that.."The corpse of the Regent Lord slipped to the floor. U'cun groaned, slipped to the floor. "You..lost.." And he leaped to the portal, vanishing. SubChapter: Assignment. Chapter 16: The Grand Warlock Weeks later, Korun had his task, from two Masters, U'cun and an unkown demon, Yveras was the one he took the 'missions' from. "Great Tephilis! I must speak toyou at once!" Yelled Korun as he rushed to Murder Row to Tephilis. "I need to speak to you about the dangers!" After much babble, Tephilis and Korun where in the chambers, Korun's hand wrapped around Tephilis like an equal. "And so..The Great Master has agreed to your assasination." Great Fel flames licked around Tephilis neck, and he shrieked. "YAAARGGGGH!" He dodged backwards from nothing, and roared. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He never got the chance, Korun raised his hand, and bullet-like Arcane Missiles smashed into Tephilis, entering through his forehead and int ohis brain, the corpse of Tephilis slipped to the floor. The Grand Warlock was dead. He brought the Corpse over to U'cun, but forget to grab a soulshard of his soul and take his heart, he'll do that later. The next task was to eliminate The Grand Magister, Valina. Chapter 17: The Grand Magistrix He walked to the Court of the Sun, confident, to Valina and sealed the doors shut, nothing can be heard or felt from the inside. "Valina?" Valina rose from her studies. "Yes, come in." Korun sighed, and went to the front of the table, beggining to explain of an apperant 'assasin' on the loose, he came close to her, and she immediately went away. "I'm sorry, I can't let anyone be so close to me." She put her hood as low as she could. Korun nodded. "So you see..the Great U'cun has agreed to the death of the High Magistrix." And he raised his hand, arcane lightning at her. After a long battle, the books where on flames, the seeling in pieces and his hand was burnt away, lost completely, and Valina was on the floor, dead, Monaris jumped inside from the noise..And behold only wreckage. All signs of Valina and Korun where gone. Koru nslammed to the floor with the corpse of Valina, tears slipping from his eyes. I've done it again, haven't I? I KILLED A ****ing innocent..AGAIN! ''He could not forgive himself, first the Grand Warlock..and now..THIS! He did this quickly, and breeched through her breast, impaling her and grabbing her heart, freezing it and begun soul-stoning her soul. "I'm sorry.." He raised his hand, and her corpse was nothing more then ash, and departed. After much convincing, the Ressurected Death Knight Tephilis came with Korun, as they are now traveling to the Court of the Sun, to break the cycle. To terminate The Ranger-General, Iril. Chapter 18: The Ranger-General 'TO BE CONTINUED!''' Category:Characters